1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHS) and in particular to design and configuration of interface systems within information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Large scale IHSes are often designed using a 1 U or thin server volume to support the various requirements of the various IT gear included within the IHS. However, in a 1 U or thin server volume, standard Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) cards can quickly fill the available volume. In fact, the unusual shape of standard PCI brackets results in wasted space in a 1 U/thin server application. More specifically, as a result of a desire for balancing four (4) graphics processing unit (GPU) cards with 2 processors, fitting 4× Double Wide PCI cards is desired across a 1 U/thin 19″ standard server bulkhead. However, no more than 3×DW, Full PCI can fit within 1 U server volume, using standard mounting and connecting methods.
In a conventional system, the available space is used up as a result of the conventional designs of: the PCI bracket; the edge connection on interface cards; and the riser. As a result of one or more of these conventional design features associated with PCI brackets and/or PCI systems, Low Profile (LP) or Singlewide card applications which utilize some similar design features are presented with similar challenges.